The Tree of Life
This is the seventeenth episode of Total Drama Reloaded, the seventh season of the series. In this episode, Money Bags returns and accidentally drops all of his money on a tree, which everyone must find. Episode Script *'This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay. All lines can be re-posted on Chat to see the pictures again.' 3:14 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 3:15 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Last time on Total Drama Reloaded" * :' : "We had (vin) eliminated" * :' : "Cus I stole all of his idols :P " * :' : "After that he was no longer immune" * :' : "So that is why he was eliminated" * :' : "After he KILLED (josh) " * :' : "That's right!" * :' : "We now had our first official murder in this show!" * :' : "So, how cool is that?" * :' : "So yeah" * :' : "Guess what we are doing today?" * :' : "Find out right now!" * :' : "ON Total" * :' : "Drama" * :' : "ROLEPLAY" Theme Song OKAY TALK 3:18 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *Conf* FINALLY! Vin is done for!!! Amazing Hijotee has ended the Chat ban for BoysCanLikeItToo. 3:19 TDfan10 (molly) *conf* There is only three people left on the Magic Mikes and I feel I might be eliminated.... I know that Brianna will stay but I kinda hope that none of us go! :( 3:19 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Excellent day to be here 3:19 TDfan10 (coco) Coco..... 3:19 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Also guys, I have an announcement to make!" 3:19 TDfan10 (coco) Coco? 3:19 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Money Bags is BACK!" 3:19 TDfan10 (coco) COCO! COCO! 3:19 Glenn31 (Mal) : *conf* Let it go, Let it go, can't hold it back anymore 3:19 Amazing Hijotee (money bags) Hello there guys 3:19 Scottney + Fang (money bags) Hey Guys 3:19 TDfan10 (molly) hi! 3:19 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Hi Money Bags! 3:20 TDfan10 (brianna) YAY! Money Bags is back! 3:20 Scottney + Fang (money bags) It has been a while. You missed me? 3:20 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Yup, we did" 3:20 TDfan10 (coco) coco..... 3:20 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Indeed 3:20 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "You had an unfair elimination" 3:20 TDfan10 (coco) COCO! (coco) COCO! (coco) COCO! :D 3:21 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Okay we are now on the Final 10" 3:21 Scottney + Fang (money bags) I'm not that bad anymore. 3:21 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Final 10! 3:21 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Two more episodes and we will MERGE" 3:21 Glenn31 (Mal) : Merge!? 3:21 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Excellent 3:21 Scottney + Fang (money bags) Came back for that. 3:21 TDfan10 (molly) why not now? 3:21 Glenn31 (Mal) : *glares at Antonio* 3:21 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "So yeah, ready for the challenge?" 3:21 TDfan10 (molly) YuP! 3:21 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Did you know that money grows on trees?" 3:22 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Looks confused at Mal* 3:22 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Money Bags does!" 3:22 TDfan10 (brianna) HUH? 3:22 TrueCobalion (Skye) : LOL 3:22 Glenn31 (Mal) : Actually, money is made of paper, which comes from trees, so technically, it does 3:22 TDfan10 (molly) cool! (coco) gets a sword* 3:22 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Well before Money Bags came back, he dropped all of his money on a tree" 3:22 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Money? 3:22 TDfan10 (coco) Coco coco! 3:22 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "You all have to find the Money Tree" 3:22 Glenn31 (Mal) : MONEY!!!! *runs to forest* 3:23 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Get th money" 3:23 Scottney + Fang (money bags) *CONF* I'm not that bad anymore. 3:23 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Seems simple enough 3:23 TDfan10 (coco) runs with sword* 3:23 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "And then bring it back to me" * :' : "The tree is BIG" 3:23 TDfan10 (brianna) runs* 3:23 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "It's located somewhere in the forest" 3:23 Glenn31 (Mal) : *sees Antonio coming* Crap 3:23 TrueCobalion (Skye) : First person to give (Money bags) the money wins? 3:23 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "So GO" 3:23 TDfan10 (molly) runs* 3:23 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *runs up a tree* 3:23 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Walking calmly* 3:23 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Nope, give it to me first to win the challenge" 3:23 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *spies on the other trees* 3:23 Glenn31 (Mal) : *somersaults through trees* 3:23 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Then I will give it to (money bags) " 3:23 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I think i need to go north! *goes north* 3:24 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Climbing through Trees* 3:24 Scottney + Fang (money bags) So I don't have to do the challenge today? 3:24 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *jumps tree to tree* 3:24 Glenn31 (Mal) : *kicks log down on Antonio then flips away* 3:24 TDfan10 (molly) conf* Hmmm....... using my TD knowledge the tree should be....../.*walks* 3:24 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Nope, Money Bags, you are safe" 3:24 The Villainous Vulture Scottney, PM meh 3:24 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "But you can help your team find the tree" 3:24 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Flips over logs* 3:24 Glenn31 (Mal) : D: (Mal) : How!? 3:24 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *spying on mal* 3:24 Glenn31 (Mal) : *climbs down tree* Hey Skye 3:24 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Lets go his direction? *goes to mals direction* 3:24 Scottney + Fang (money bags) I know where the tree is team. 3:25 Glenn31 (Mal) : I was thinking Skye, how about we form an alliance? 3:25 TDfan10 (molly) conf* Remember TDI the Screaming Gophers climbed the BIGGEST tree! I know where it is 3:25 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Walking on branches and looking* 3:25 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *darts off on trees* 3:25 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "BTW Money Bags, you are on the Magic Mikes" 3:25 TDfan10 (molly) walks to big tree and sees it* 3:25 Glenn31 (Mal) : Where's Molly? 3:25 Scottney + Fang (money bags) OK Mikes, I know where the tree is. 3:25 TDfan10 (molly) climbs tree to grab money and runs* 3:25 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *spots a big tree* (Skye) : There it is... 3:26 TDfan10 (coco) Coco! 3:26 Glenn31 (Mal) : *tackles Molly* no! 3:26 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *steals the money* 3:26 TDfan10 (molly) ugjh* punches Mal* 3:26 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I'm coming Chris! 3:26 Glenn31 (Mal) : *ducks* 3:26 TDfan10 (molly) steals money* 3:26 Glenn31 (Mal) : *snaps her wrist and grabs the money* 3:26 TDfan10 (molly) runs to Chris and dodges* 3:26 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *runs* 3:26 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Go Mal 3:26 Glenn31 (Mal) * (Mal) : Huh? *runs into tree* OW! 3:27 TDfan10 (molly) here! *gives it to Chris* That took good time! 3:27 Scottney + Fang (money bags) Don't give up Molly. 3:27 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Let us go Mallory 3:27 Glenn31 (Mal) : ? 3:27 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *steals Molly's money* 3:27 Glenn31 (Mal) : *faints* 3:27 TrueCobalion (Skye) : This is our money... (Skye) : *gives it to Chris* 3:27 TDfan10 (molly) I TURNED IT IN FIRST! 3:27 Scottney + Fang (money bags) I don't think so Skye. 3:27 TrueCobalion (Skye) : By our i mean yours 3:27 Glenn31 (Mal) : Molly turned it in first! 3:27 TDfan10 (molly) trips Skye* 3:27 TrueCobalion (Skye) : :P (Skye) : OW 3:28 TDfan10 (molly) here Chris* 3:28 Scottney + Fang (money bags) Let me decide. Mollyy turned it in first. 3:28 Glenn31 (Mal) : We win! 3:28 Lettucecow back 3:28 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Okay Codies win!" 3:28 TDfan10 (molly) gives money to Chris* 3:28 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Yea! 3:28 Amazing Hijotee December 12, 2013 3:28 TDfan10 (molly) WHAT? 3:28 Lettucecow (felix) Yay! (cody) Yes! 3:29 TDfan10 (molly) I turned it in first! 3:29 Scottney + Fang (money bags) You still did good Molly. 3:29 TDfan10 (coco) Coco :( 3:29 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "I saw Mal find the tree first" 3:29 TDfan10 (coco) COCO COCO COCO COCO! (brianna) aww! 3:29 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Yeah so Codies win!" 3:29 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Yeea! 3:29 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Cus Money Bags is immune anyway" * :' : "So no one vote for him" The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. 3:30 TDfan10 (molly) conf* 4 will turn onto 3 after the elimination for my team! I hope Im in the 3! *into 3:30 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY 3:30 TDfan10 (molly) :( 3:30 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Okay Mikes, call a letter!" 3:31 Glenn31 (Mal) : A 3:31 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Say as many letters that you can in the next 30 seconds!" 3:31 Glenn31 (Mal) : A (Mal) : A 3:31 TDfan10 (brianna) there is no A 3:31 Glenn31 (Mal) : A (Mal) : Antonio..... 3:31 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Antonio is on the Codies" 3:31 TrueCobalion (Skye) : C 3:31 Glenn31 (Mal) : Grrr 3:31 TrueCobalion (Skye) : C (Skye) : C (Skye) : M 3:31 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "If you say A then I will count it for B" 3:31 TrueCobalion (Skye) : M 3:31 TDfan10 (coco) COCO? 3:31 Glenn31 (Mal) : S 3:31 TrueCobalion (Skye) : M (Skye) :C 3:31 TDfan10 (molly) what? 3:32 TrueCobalion (Skye) : C 3:32 Glenn31 (Mal) : S (Mal) : S 3:32 TrueCobalion (Skye) : C 3:32 Glenn31 (Mal) : S (Mal) : S 3:32 TrueCobalion (Skye) : C 3:32 TDfan10 (molly) NO S! 3:32 Glenn31 (Mal) : S 3:32 TrueCobalion (Skye) : C 3:32 Glenn31 (Mal) : S (Mal) : S (Mal) : S (Mal) : S(Mal) : S 3:32 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Umm dude 3:32 Glenn31 (Mal) : S 3:32 Scottney + Fang (money bags) S 3:32 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I'm on the codies 3:32 Glenn31 (Mal) : Yes? 3:32 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "There is no S so I will count it for B" 3:32 TrueCobalion (Skye) : C (Skye) : C 3:32 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Okay Brianna and Molly are LOW" 3:32 TrueCobalion (Skye) : C 3:32 TDfan10 (molly) not again! 3:32 Scottney + Fang (money bags) Brianna 3:32 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Now Codies, VOTE" 3:32 TDfan10 (brianna) ugh! 3:32 Glenn31 (Mal) : Molly 3:32 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Only Codies vote" 3:33 TDfan10 (molly) :O 3:33 Lettucecow (felix) Molly 3:33 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Molly 3:33 Lettucecow (cody) molly 3:33 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "ONLY CODIES" 3:33 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Sorry 3:33 TDfan10 (molly) STOP! 3:33 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Okay Molly is OUT" 3:33 Lettucecow (felix) molly 3:33 TDfan10 (brianna) You all suck! 3:33 Lettucecow (felix) why? Your safe 3:33 TDfan10 (brianna) You all need to die! 3:33 Lettucecow (cody) *facepalm* 3:33 Amazing Hijotee * :' : "Bye Molly" 3:33 Scottney + Fang (money bags) Bye Molly. Wish you luck. 3:33 TDfan10 (brianna) WAIT! 3:33 TrueCobalion (Skye) : ? 3:33 Lettucecow tdfan 3:33 Glenn31 (Mal) : *flushes Molly* 3:33 Lettucecow don't do it 3:33 Amazing Hijotee THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 3:33 Lettucecow nice save amazing